Forget the Past, the Future is Now
by Pink Knickerss
Summary: Ichigo's parents have passed away nearly almost 2 years ago, Masaya had left for London, leaving Ichigo all alone... and running. Running from what? How will everyone react when she returns? She's not the same person she was 5 years ago. Not very good at writing summaries :-/ Please R&R. Rated T to be safe... C.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This randomly popped up in my head so I wanted to see where this goes :-) APOLOGIES FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES. Thanks to Cyber Girl (Guest) for pointing these out :-)

* * *

It was snowing in the city of Tokyo, creating a thin white blanket that covered the streets. The people of the large city hurrying home so they could get back to their house in front of a roaring hot fire with a mug of hot chocolate to warm them up, to spend the Christmas holidays with the ones they loved most. However, there was one female who isn't doing any of those things. Walking the deserted streets a week before Christmas, taking in the surroundings of the place she hadn't been for so long. It almost felt foreign to her.

Her big red fluffy coat keeping her warm, protecting her form the flakes of white snow from getting to her. Her crimson hair slowly falling out of the hood of the jacket getting attacked by the harmless snow. Brown eyes darting around trying to take in details of her surroundings. She had a tin curvy figure that most girls her age would die for. Several tattoos covering certain areas of her body. Her fluffy boots keeping her feet warm leaving a trail of footprints behind, perfect for the time of year. Her black jeans keeping her warm enough to get where she needs to be. Her pale hands were frozen from the weather but several rings covered her long finger and a red nail polish coated on her perfectly manicured nails.

Bumping into someone she apologises profusely before carrying on walking to her destination before the weather takes a turn for the worst. Random people rushing along the streets carrying bags full of crap to give on Christmas, the time to spend with family and friends. But not this girl, she had ran away from this a long time ago.

She sighed remembering how she once had two loving parents, who used to be there for her at times like this and friends she could turn to for anything. She would never have those times again though, only in her dreams.

Going back to the day it all started, when she had become a Mew Mew. It had sounded too good to be true, being a super hero, having fans that love you but when your constantly lying to your loved ones it gets to you. She had gone to sleep every night pretending it was all a dream, fighting aliens, chimera animas, doesn't sound realistic. But she woke up every morning knowing she wasn't a normal girl and that she had to save the world for her race. In the last battle she fought, she died fighting for justice. She never regretted giving away her life to her high school lover. The one thing she did regret was not telling her parents about being a Mew Mew. They died the very same day she told them.

She loved being a Mew Mew at the time, having special powers, but if she knew it all came down to this she would have never made the choices she made. She misses the very people who raised her, showed her what was right from wrong, looked after her until she was capable of making her own decisions. She should have never left them on there own for the time that she had. She regretted not being there for them when they needed her the most.

She found herself in the park looking at the same tree her and Aoyama Masaya used to meet up after she had done her shift at the cafe. She sat at the bench where they used to sit and suddenly she didn't feel quite so lonely, she had had some of the best days of her life sitting on this bench. She watched the snowflakes land on the tree ever so delicately but at the same time knocking some of the snow already there off to the ground. She sat there thinking about the day it had all gone wrong for hours.

She felt a sudden urge to walk around and she knew the exact place to go knowing it was not far away from where she was...

Turning the corner she found the same place this all stared, the pink cafe. It still had it's usual shine to it, hearts and stars still cover the beautifully sculptured place. Walking to the front door she knocked and waited. The door opened to reveal a blonde haired man, icy blue eyes stare into chocolate brown ones.

"Ichigo?" He asked shocked.

"Hello Ryou, long time no see."

* * *

A.N: So this is the start tell me what you think R&R :-) I have a lot of ideas for this story lets see where this takes us next...


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I know I only posted the last one out yesterday but I was really excited about posting the next one so here goes I hope you like it :-)

* * *

Ichigo woke the next morning to see the small simple room around her, she sat up and wiped the crust away from her eyes. Ryou had given her a bed to sleep in for the night and attacked her with hundreds of questions that needed answering but Ichigo dismissed them effectively by claiming she was tired and needed to sleep.

She got out of the bed, one foot after the other. She realised she had slept in her clothes, but had nothing to change into the night before so it was expected. She didn't have many clothes since she had fled from the house she was living in without taking anything. She was in England, London. She had stayed there for a little over a month and managed to obtain a full time job to earn some money. Ichigo has been on the run just under 2 years.

Sighing, she left the spare room and made her way to the kitchen for her morning caffeine. Turning several corners and going through the double doors she found the kitchen, the lights were off so it means no one is up yet. She flicked on the light switches and headed for the cupboard where the coffee was stashed. Putting water in the kettle she flicked the switch and the blue light turned on to show it was about to begin to heat up. She picked a cup, a pink one, the very same one she had claimed when she was thirteen years old. Putting the coffee in the cup and not long after adding the water. Using a spoon to mix the contents, she took a sip and let out a sigh of relief. Leaning against the counter she wrapped her hands around the cup feeling the warmth of it against her palms, almost comforting.

Five minutes later, Ichigo heard a thump from upstairs and instantly smiled, a giggle slipped off her tongue. This means Ryou is awake.

* * *

Blue eyes met brown. Ichigo didn't have that same sparkle in her eyes when she was thirteen, it had disappeared a long time ago. She had somewhat changed, not the dense and clumsy girl he once knew. _'She's changed so much.' _He thought as he made his way through the kitchen to the kettle to pour some coffee. Ryou glanced at her seeing how her eyes were clouded over, so deep in her thoughts. _'What is in that head of hers? Where has she been? Why'd she leave?' _All these unanswered questions filled his head as he stared at the red head.

Walking over he decided to snap her out of her thoughts and bring her back down to earth by calling her name. Seeing this not work, he placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her out of it.

"Oh hey Ryou. Sorry I was daydreaming." she said.

"It's ok, Ichigo," he replied watching her closely.

The kettle had boiled and Ryou poured himself some coffee. Trying to keep the conversation going he then said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, thank you." she replied with a genuine smile.

"No problem."

Silence took over, awkwardness filled the air as Ryou debated whether to ask Ichigo the questions that have bugged him all night long or not. He decided to keep quiet instead of chasing her away. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then closed it making Ryou intrigued.

"Ryou? Do you think I could work here again?" Ichigo asked clearly worried about something.

"Yeah, of course. I'll get Keichiro to make you your uniform, but for today you can wear that, I'll get you an apron."

"Thank you, it means a lot." Ichigo replied then placed her mug in the sink and walked off leaving a stunned Ryou motionless.

_'What on earth happened?'_

* * *

Ichigo got out of the shower feeling fresh and put on the same clothes she wore before, which reminded her she would have to go shopping to buy more clothes later. Brushing and drying her crimson hair, she pulled it back into a tight ponytail. She left her room and made her way back downstairs before the café opened. Turning the corner she came face to face with deep brown eyes...

Mint Aizawa.

"Ichigo!? When did you get back? Where have you been all this time? You didn't even say good bye you bitch!"

"Always a pleasure seeing you too, Mint." Ichigo smirked, it was good to see her. She missed her, all the Mew Mews. Shocked that Mint still worked at the cafe though, with her amazing ballet skills she's surprised Mint's not performing all around the world.

Mint's face slightly reddened, "How dare you just go and leave us! We were your friends! I was your best friend! You didn't even mention that you were leaving, you just disappeared off the face of the earth!" Mint shouted at Ichigo.

"Mint, I have my reasons. You of all people should understand." Ichigo kept her pokerface.

"Tell me these reasons then? Hmm?"

"I was protecting you, all of you. Keeping you alive!" Ichigo replied in a sulky way.

"Mew mews were supposed to stick together! You know that right?" Mint shouted again.

"I know, but..." Ichigo was cut off. Mint running and jumping into Ichigo giving her a massive hug, Ichigo hugged her back but that only made Mint hug back even tighter as if she would disappear again if she let go.

Ichigo was done running, this was her home.

* * *

A.N: Also a thanks to the people who have reviewed, I appreciate the criticism to make the story better. I have an idea of where to go next, but if you'd like to post your ideas it would be brilliant.

**P.S: Cyber Girl (Guest); of course it's going to be a Ryou and Ichigo story, they're just too cute ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Really excited to get this chapter out so lets see how it goes...

* * *

After cleaning many tables, Ichigo's shift is finally over. Mint had slowly but surely forgiven her for running from her home and made Ichigo promise not to leave again. Ryou watching closely to see how Ichigo is hanging in there. She had been able to plaster a smile to her face in order to hide all her dark emotions and worries, the ones that Ryou is keen to find out about.

Soon after, Mint had left and Ryou had locked up. Ichigo had gone a whole day without getting pressured into saying anything, like where she has been, why did she leave. She knew she would have to tell them eventually but not yet. She wasn't ready to spill anything just yet.

Ryou and Ichigo sat at the table - usually Mints table. They both had a coffee which they had gone a whole day without. Keiichiro had escaped quickly, shortly after the cafe had closed to give Ichigo and Ryou some alone time. They were talking about the rest of the Mew Mews.

"Where's Zakuro then? Touring around the world?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, she's just made a new movie called 'The Right Time' and she's now promoting it around the world. She should be back soon though she usually does after something big like this to show off." Ryou replied.

"Ahh, I see. What about Pudding and Lettuce?"

"Pudding still has a part time job here, most of the time she's at home with her siblings, she is still hyperactive though. And Lettuce well she has gone off to be a zoo keeper, she found out that she loves animals soon after you lost and went to persue her dreams. I'll take you to see her soon." Ryou said with a smile. Ryou had a little crush on Lettuce a while back but she had ended up dating this boy. Knowing he had no luck with her he gave up.

Ichigo knew that Ryou fancied Lettuce, but Lettuce never felt the same way towards him.

"You still with Masaya?" A now curious Ryou asked Ichigo.

"No no no no no. That ended a long time ago. After the whole situation with Deep Blue, he went crazy, and left to go to London. I refused to leave with a crazy man and he went anyway." Ichigo replied.

"That's ashame I really thought every thing you two went through nothing would break you up." Ryou said honestly.

"Nah. Haha god no. I wasn't good enough for him anyway. He was too smart, and good looking and then there was me, not smart, clumsy and unattractive ha." Ichigo said.

"Oh well, life goes on."

"Yeah it does."

After an hour of talking about pointless stuff they eventually parted ways and went to bed.

* * *

_"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"_

_"What'd you mean what am I doing here?"_

_Ichigo sat on the bed looking at him, very seductively. Her arms pushed together to show cleavage from the low cut top she was wearing and the strap down her shoulder. A pout was placed on her lips and she sat there pleading for his attention. He felt himself grow, all the blood around his body rushing to a certain area. He took a shaky breath, pulling down the cover to escape the heat that was building. He leaned in, his lips apart, and then..._

'BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP'

Ryou woke up, wiping the sweat off of his face before climbing out of bed and shutting his alarm off. Morning glory had struck, he knew how to solve this and decided to take a shower.

After Ryou had gotten out of the shower, feeling fresh and dressed he went through his normal routine. Going to the kitchen to get some coffee before the day began. As he waited for the kettle to boil, his thoughts clouded his mind. 'What was that dream about?' 'What caused that?' These thoughts going around his head until he heard the flick of the button telling him the water was boiled. He made his coffee and sat down at the kitchen table, taking a sip, his thoughts continued.

Soon after, Ichigo had walked into the kitchen. Ryou suddenly snapped out of his thoughts to put on a front before things got awkward. He couldn't tell her about the dream could he? No, he couldn't that would be too weird since she only came back yesterday. He would have to wait. Was this a sign that he could have feelings for the woman standing in the room. Ryou took a sneak peak at her through his eyelashes, only seeing her get out a cup and turning on the kettle. He looked away quickly as she turned around. No it wasn't possible, he couldn't have feelings for her.

"Morning Ryou. You sleep alright?" Ichigo asked in the middle of yawning.

"Er yeah it was alright. You?" Ryou struggled to keep eye contact after his crazy dream last night, seeing her all sexy and seduced.

"No I couldn't sleep." Ichigo replied.

"Oh why not?"

"Just nightmares. Heh yeah I know nightmares, oooo scary." Ichigo said sarcastically. "But don't ask."

"Oh ok. Well we better get this place set up and ready for opening. Pudding will be here soon so watch out."

Ryou escaped before she could reply, not looking forward to the day ahead.

* * *

A.N: Not entirely happy with this chapter, changing it constantly but I wanted it out so please R&R and tell me if this needs changing about and what you want to happen would love some constructive criticism guys. Keep reading :-) PINK KNICKERS

x


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Not much to say but enjoy :-)

* * *

The bell on the door sounded, signalling that someone had entered the cafe, capturing everyone's attention. The blonde haired teenager danced her way through the cafe to the changing rooms without saying a word.

A moment later she returned, a big grin played on her face the second she saw Ichigo. She said no words but ran up to Ichigo and gave her a smashing hug, literally. They fell to the floor with a bang.

"Ouch, hey Pudding, it's good to see you too." Ichigo said with a smile.

"When did you get back? How have you been? Where have you been? Why'd you leave? Oh I'm so glad you're back!" Pudding asked many, many questions. So excited to see Ichigo, she hugged her tighter. Ichigo just grunted in pain as Pudding was hugging her too tightly, making it hard for Ichigo to breathe.

"I'm glad I'm back too, I'll explain later ok? We've got work to do." Ichigo said dismmissing the sublect of the 2 years she spent away.

* * *

After cleaning tables Ichigo turned around to head back to the kitchen and found Pudding rolling on some sort of beach ball, rolling around as if she was a circus act. Pudding never failed to impress Ichigo just by having a grin on her face all day, everyday. In that sense Ichigo looked up to Pudding, she admired how happy she was yet she's had so little out of life, not having her parents. Having to pretty much raise her siblings by herself. 'I don't know why I'm moping around, she hasn't got anyone. I'm going to stop thinking about it and put on a brave face to show I'm strong.'

Ichigo walked out of the kitchen doors to become face to face with a blue-eyed boy, none other than Ryou.

"Oh hey Ryou, I didn't see you there." Ichigo said nervously as if she was about to get scolded by him, she was so used to just seeing that side of him.

"Meet me in the kitchen once everyone is gone." Ryou demanded.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo just went along with it.

After trying to get used to her old routine it was weird to find Mint working, Pudding not as hyper as she used to be. A lot of things have changed, and Ichigo missed it. All because of them...

* * *

_"Why are you doing this to me?!" Ichigo shouted._

_"You are the most powerful thing on the planet, and I want you. I want you all to myself."_

_"Who are you?!"_

_"That's none of your concern at the moment my darling."_

_"Bring back my parents now!" Ichigo demanded being tied to a chair and not being able to defend or attack._

_"Oh now darling. You see your parents have something they need to do. Want to see how they are getting along?" He replied in a calm voice._

_Before Ichigo could answer he turned on a little TV that showed a house on fire. Immediately Ichigo's heart sank, a tear slipping from her eye as she was about to breakdown. Then another scene played with her parents knocked out, tied to chairs in the middle of the lit house. Ichigo started to struggle to get out of the rope and lash out at the dark haired man grinning at her reaction. Screaming at the screen Ichigo broke down in tears, not giving up she starts wiggling her hands to try to loosen the rope jut enough for her hands to spring out.  
_

_It all flashed before her eyes as the roof of the house barricaded in._

* * *

Ichigo stared blankly at the menu as the rest of her colleagues started to leave. She would never forget that night. The night she first met her new enemy.

* * *

A.N: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter that was all I could think of for tonight. I hope you like the introduction of the new villain. I need enemy names, any suggestions? Please R&R it means so much to me.

Pink Knickerss x


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: NEED SOME ENEMY NAMES PLEASE REVIEW. On with the story :-)

* * *

It was all getting too much for Ichigo. She left the cafe for some air. Trying to get away from the crowd, to think. She kept her head down and her hood up as she walked through the streets of the city. Ignoring everyone that walked past her. She then realised she had been walking to the centre of the city, where the alcoholics were partying until the early hours of the morning. She had never really been here, she was never able to even make it here when she was here 2 years ago. Now being of age to drink shamelessly, she didn't feel the need to do it. But on this occasion she might as well.

She entered a club, the music was pounding, neon lights flashing everywhere and Ichigo pushed her way through the dance floor to get to the bar to order herself a drink. Once she had ordered she sat in one of the booths provided, away from the dancers. More and more drinks were bought and Ichigo found herself feeling slightly drunk and had had enough and had to call it a day.

She danced her way through the dance floor, feeling a lot more happier than she did when she had entered. Leaving the club and turning the corner to go through the alley ways. Hood back up and she walked, when she heard something.

"Hey kitty-cat." A strange annoying familiar voice sounded.

Ichigo turned to find the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone, anywhere.

"Up here." It replied.

Ichigo looked up, stunned in what she had found. She hadn't heard that voice for 5 years. It still had the same effect on her.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo had found a floating freak with long pointed ears. Green hair that reflected the moonlight to show its glossiness. Kisshu smiled to show his signature grin, showing off his fangs.

"Good to see you kitty-cat. It looks like you have changed quite a bit. Not that that's a bad thing." Kisshu winked. Ichigo could hardly think straight with all the alcohol that she had earlier consumed.

"Err... Yeeah I guesss." Ichigo said slurring her words.

Ichigo was too drunk to realise Kisshu had floated down and was now examining her from up close. Kisshu had soon found out that Ichigo was drunk 'as the humans say' and quickly thought of a devious plan how to take advantage of that.

"Why are you here Kisshu?" Ichigo asked curious to know.

"Just visiting, haven't spoken to eachother in a long time have we kitty-cat?" Kisshu replied.

"Err... No? Why the sudden pop up?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get you home."

"Th-the cafe! Ryou's gon' be pissed at mee." Ichigo said in a childish way as if she was about to get punished for staying out too late.

"Ryou? You with him kitty-cat?" Kisshu asked in a stern voice.

"No! He's been taking care of me, while I live at the cafe." Ichigo replied.

And with that Kisshu teleported to the cafe holding Ichigo for the first time in years, it does some weird things to the Cyniclon.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ryou shouted, relieved Ichigo's back, but still not the point.

"And here's the bollocking..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Where?" Ryou repeated.

"TO THE PUB!" Ichigo said in a sing-song mannor, making a very excited Kisshu laugh, still holding onto Ichigo who was trying to fall to the floor.

"You're drunk?!" Ryou stated.

"Yus I amm." Ichigo replied being the cocky and amusing child she was. Well to Kisshu anyway who was still holding her.

"Kisshu take her to bed, and make sure she has a glass of water."

Teleporting to Ichigo's room Kisshu placed her on the bed and she soon passed out. Kisshu would have to wait to claim his kitten.

* * *

A.N: I know it's short, but I have ideas for the next chapter. ALSO ENEMY NAMES PLEASE. R&R :-)

-Pink Knickerss

x


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: At the moment I have no idea whether this is going to be a RyouXIchigo or KisshuXIchigo I started this story thinking it was going to be a RyouXIchigo story but now I'm not too sure. Tell me what you would like to happen. On with the story... :-)

* * *

Ichigo woke the next morning feeling the effects of what had happened the night before. She could not recall what had happened. One minute she was in a bar and now she's woke up in her bed.

"Uuuh." Were the sounds Ichigo made getting up out of bed. She looked at the time and it read 7:34 am. Deciding to take a shower Ichigo went to her en suite bathroom and turned on the water. As she waited for the water to run hot she stripped down, peeling her clothes off she wore the night before and jumped in. Feeling the hot water splash against her skin relaxed her. 'Oh, this feels good.' She closes her eyes, succumbing to the cleansing, warming water. She picks up the shampoo and washes her hair, rinsing it not long after then repeating except with conditioner. Putting soap into her hands she then massages her body, soaping her body, then letting the stream of hot cascading water rinse her off. She shuts off the water and gets out grabbing two towels; one for her hair and one for her body. After tying the towels around her she looks in the heated mirror. Sighing, she removed the steam that had placed itself onto the glass and looked at her reflection. All she saw was someone she used to know. The girl she knew was from 5 years ago back when she was only 13, a lot has changed since then. She saw how her eyes didn't have the sparkle and the life they used to possess back then. Another sigh escaped her lips. Brushing her teeth she exited the bathroom.

In her room she got dressed into a crimson red top, that matched her hair colour and black jeans with black converses. She still hadn't yet recieved her uniform yet but Keichiro said he was working on it. Drying her hair and putting on some make up to stop her skin looking too pale she got up to get some coffee, not looking forward to Ryou's scolding for the event that took place last night.

Entering the kitchen, Ichigo turned on the kettle and got her cup ready when she heard noises in the basement and all off a sudden went into attack mode. Holding her pendant she had put on a chain around her neck, she went to investigate.

Reaching the bottom of the basement stairs, Ichigo had realised the voices sounded familiar yet she had no idea who they belong to. Opening the door with a loud creaking noise she saw floating figures, with long elf ears. Three to be precise and she knew who they belonged to.

"Since when did you get back?" Ichigo asked, regretting not taking any painkillers to take away her headache before she came down here.

"Last night kitty-cat." Typical the confident pervert spoke first, a grin apearing on his face showing his fangs.  
"And why would that be Kisshu?" Ichigo asked get agitated by his weirdness.

"Well we have experienced some difficulties back on our home planet, and we need a little help from one of the Mews." Pai spoke up knowning Kisshu would use that question to try to 'woo' Ichigo into loving him.

"Well I'm sure Lettuce would be happy to come to Ace to help you out. Since she has a thing for you Pai. Taruto, Pudding would be over the moon to find out your back, you should probably go to see her but be warned she's a hugger." Ichigo said.

The second Ichigo mentioned Pudding, he had left the scene. A blush broke out on Pai's face signalling that he has feelings for Lettuce. Ryou didn't say much when Ichigo entered, he didn't even look at her in the eyes. 'What did I do last night?' She thought as she sighed. Ichigo gave up trying to get Ryou's attention after he blanked her when she said 'good morning'. She didn't need his crap. Leaving the basement Ichigo went to make the coffee she was supposed to have made, which was the only reason she got up.

* * *

After cleaning many tables, sweeping broken dishes and moping the floors, Ichigo had finally finished a long days hard work. Ryou still hadn't spoken to her and she was now starting to remember what had happened the night before. Although she still didn't know why Ryou was so upset. She decided to take a breather and go for a walk.  
Across the park and over the bridge was a bench. Ichigo perched her bottom on it and sat there blankly. She was too into her thought she hadn't realised someone was standing behind her... Ichigo shivered having a bad feeling about her situation. Ichigo turned around and a fist collided with her face knocking her out cold.

* * *

Ichigo woke up for the second time today, with what felt like the same headache. Sighing she went to get up and she was chained to what seemed like a hospital bed except she wasn't in a factory. She was in a old, dirty room that looked like it hasn't been used for centuries. Starting to worry she pulled against the chains trying to break free but to no avail. Hearing the thumping of someones footsteps Ichigo stopped restraining. The door creaked open to reveal a man. Ichigo's heart froze. It was Takiji.

* * *

A.N: So the enemy has been introduced, but what will happen next? Ryou and Ichigo or Kisshu and Ichigo?

R&R,

-Pink Knickerss :-)

x


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: APOLOGIES for not writing but no one is really reading this story so I didn't think there was much need to continue but I might as well while I've got a bit of time. The majority of people wanted this to be a KisshuXIchigo story but that doesn't mean Ryou can't have a little fun can it?

* * *

Ichigo woke up for the second time today, with what felt like the same headache. Sighing she went to get up and she was chained to what seemed like a hospital bed except she was in a factory. She was in a old, dirty room that looked like it hasn't been used for centuries. Starting to worry she pulled against the chains trying to break free but to no avail. Hearing the thumping of someones footsteps Ichigo stopped restraining. The door creaked open to reveal a man. Ichigo's heart froze. It was Takiji.

* * *

Takiji was a very tall man, white silver hair down to his waist. The little strands of hair fall around his well sculptured face. He was a very handsome man not much older than Ichigo. Ruby red eyes stare at chocolate brown.

"Well it seems we haven't seen each other for a while." Takiji says with his deep manly voice, almost mocking Ichigo. "I can still see the look on your face when your parents died. The lost look you've got in your eyes."

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked not showing any weakness of the thought of her dead parents.

"Now, now my darling. All will be revealed in good time." Takiji pressed a button on his communicator and two people walked into the room one male and the other female. Ichigo didn't recognise them but of course it has been two years.

"Oh, where are my manners? The male is Tamaki and the female is Noroi." He said with a slight smirk.

Tamaki and Noroi didn't move a muscle. If anything they looked bored and they couldn't keep it from showing. Tamaki had brown shoulder length hair with brown eyes where as Noroi had red hair tied up in a bun neatly tucked away although the little strands of hair that had escaped the hair tie fell perfectly around her face, she had reddy brown eyes.

"Now I want you two to get me the device and don't come back until I signal you." He said in a dry voice not taking his eyes off Ichigo's.

And with that they left and Ichigo once again was left alone with him. She started to spin, terrified of what he might say or do. No one knew she was here, no one would save her. She didn't even know where she was.

"Don't get too scared Ichigo, we haven't even started yet..." He winked at her and a creepy smirk crossed his face.

* * *

"Why won't she pick up!?" Ryou shouted to thin air. Trying to figure out where Ichigo had run off to. Jesus that woman is hard work. He ran his hand through his hair feeling exasperated not knowing what to do. Keiichiro had just returned to a world of mess, not really what he wanted to return to 3 days before Christmas. He's in the basement trying to track her pendant although Ichigo had messed about with it a while back and managed to disconnect it to stop them following her whilst she was on the run. Ryou was starting to get worried, extremely worried. Ringing the police wouldn't help, they were useless. Ryou did the only thing he could do, go out in the streets of Tokyo at night looking for a cat.

* * *

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Ichigo screeched at the pain Takiji had caused to her stomach, leaving another deep cut.

"Would you stop screaming! Your more attractive when you're worried or scared!" Takiji shouted back starting to wonder how this woman holds the most powerful energy ever. She can hardly contain herself.

Ichigo just layed there tears stain her beautiful face, she was exhausted sweat dripped from her forehead. She was no longer wearing her warm clothes, she lay there in her underwear. Her clothes were ripped off and scattered along the floor. That wasn't one of her main priorities at the moment, trying to think of a plan to get out of the chains and out of this hell whole before things take a turn for the worst...

* * *

A.N: I know it's short, but its something. I'll try to update more regularly and because I tried to rush this there may be some mistakes so i'll be editing. Hope to see you soon guys. R&R :-)

_**~PinkKnickers**_


End file.
